No way, it's impossible!
by Lihi Porat
Summary: Not a SportaSteph! After Stephanie's older sister, Jessica, is moving to town due their parents death, she founds a comfort at the town above-averege-hero, Sportacus. At first it's because she can't find herself after the family tragedy, but found herself later falling for the Icelandic, handsome man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The News Which Changed Their Lives

It was Wednesday evening, and Milford was making dinner for him and his niece, Stephanie.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Stephanie, can you please answer it? I'm a little busy here" Milford told his niece.

"Ok." Stephanie picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Stephanie! Stephanie, is uncle there?!" she heard her older sister's voice, Jessica, from the other side. She was screaming and crying.

"Yes, but he's making omelettes now. Is everything ok?" Stephanie was a bit worried to the sound of her sister's voice.

"Ugh! Just tell him I'm on my way to LazyTown, alright?!" Jessica almost lost her breath in the last sentence.

"Alright, alright!" Stephanie yelled back at her sister and hung up.

"Who was it?" Milford asked her.

"It was Jessica. She wanted me to tell you that she's on her way here. She was part screaming and part crying. I wonder what happened to her." Stephanie told her uncle.

"Well, then I guess I have to make a dinner for three." He laughed.

After 15 minutes, when they were about to eat, the door bell rang.

It's was Jessica, except that all her makeup was ruined.

She was crying.

"Oh my, Jessica, what happened to you?" her uncle asked her as he closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Jessie, what is going on?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"You... You better... Sit down." Said Jessica

"O... Kay..." Stephanie was suspicious.

"Ok, here's the story: As you both know, mom and dad were in South Africa, taking pictures, helping people etc. But what you don't know is that... last night... they died. It was an accident who was by the villagers. They ran after a lion, and screaming and yelling, and when they got up on a mountain that mom and dad were under it, they made a rockslide. And mom and dad got squashed under the rocks. So I just came from the hospital, where they announced that... they passed away!" Jessica told them with a broken voice and then started to cry.

All Stephanie could do is go too her room, closing the door behind her and cry.

"I just can't believe this is happening to us!" Stephanie could hear from her room her uncle and Jessica crying and yelling. That made her sadder.

"Yes, me neither. Nobody expected that. They were always careful in their travels." Milford tried to comfort himself.

"I know! I just can't believe we won't see them again! Or I'll never get a sweet text message from dad every morning, wishing me luck in the recording studios or mom's voice every night when I'm telling her about my new songs..." Jessica land her face on her uncle's shoulder and cried more.

"All I know is that now people trying to locate where they stayed, and bring us their suitcases." Jessica relaxed, because she knew there's something left of her parents.

"Well, at least now you and Stephanie get your gifts from their long travelling." Milford made Jessica laugh a bit.

And then few minutes later, she fell asleep on the red couch.

Milford covered her with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead,

Wishing that she won't follow her parents and be danger too...


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to thank to Doctor-Hamato being my first review ever!**

**And sorry for being late with the second chapter...**

**I have school, you know.**

**But when I'm on the computer, I'm forgetting about it!**

**So here it is now ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Love From First Sight?

It was the second day of mourning.

The girls were in their rooms, trying to digest the tragedy.

Milford was in the living room with the guests who came to comfort.

One of them was Sportacus 10, of course.

"How are the girls?" asked Sportacus.

"Not so well, just like me." Milford answered.

Suddenly, a door opened.

It was Jessica, who came out of her room after being there all day long.

Her eyes were a bit puffy and red.

"Um, uncle.." she started to say, " do you have a pill for head-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

Her chocolate-brown eyes met Sportacus's sky-blue eyes.

Maybe it's love from first sight. And maybe not.

Maybe they just staring at each other because it's first time they meet.

It can be anything.

"-ache?" she continued, still staring at Sportacus.

"Uh… Yes, I think I do." Milford answered to her, still confused of what happened and still happening between his niece and his friend.

And so does everyone.

But Jessica and Sportacus didn't notice. And if they did, they just don't care.

"Hi…" said Jessica quietly.

"Hey… Nice to meet you." Told her Sportacus, not looking away from her, and offered his hand.

"Well, there you go, Jessica. I hope this will help to feel better." Her uncle gave her the pill and a glass of water.

In that moment, Jessica came back to focus.

Well, focus other things but Sportacus.

Jessica took the pill and was about to go back to her room, since she got an inspiration for a new song.

That inspiration was Sportacus.

Suddenly, her aunt Mariana, her mother sister came up to her and asked in Spanish (since her mother was Mexican): "Hey, Jessica, amor, todo esta bien? Necesitas algo?"*

All Jessica could do is to smile to her aunt and say: "No. Ya encontré lo que necesito."**

She went to her room, and opened the door.

She took out of her locked drawer her songs notebook, and then the guitar which was next to the mirror.

She started to write:

_**Agridulce (Danna Paola, "Danna Paola 2012")**_

_**Hoy la mañana esta nublada, llueven recuerdos de los dos**_

_**Que amarga la distancia, lo que en dulso tu amor**_

_**Busco en un frasco de mermelada, tal ves encuentre tu sabor de**_

_**Besos agridulces que, extraña el corazón,**_

_**Flotas en el aire**_

_**Como el aroma del café,**_

_**Te has impregnado poco a poco**_

_**Aquí en mi piel**_

_**Yo necesito tus besos de anís**_

_**Porqué la vida no sabe sin ti,**_

_**Tú eres la escencia que tanto**_

_**Falta en mí el toque para ser feliz,**_

_**Noche de luna sobre la mesa, el chocolate y mi canción,**_

_**Se quedaran a medias hasta escuchar tu vos,**_

_**Flotas en el aire**_

_**Como el aroma del café,**_

_**Te has impregnado poco a poco**_

_**Aquí en mi piel**_

_**Yo necesito tus besos de anís**_

_**Porqué la vida no sabe sin ti,**_

_**Tú eres la escencia que tanto**_

_**Falta en mí el toque para ser feliz,**_

_**Yo necesito tus besos de anís**_

_**Porqué la vida no sabe sin ti,**_

_**Tú eres la escencia que tanto**_

_**Falta en mí el toque para ser feliz,**_

_**El toque para ser feliz.**_

The melody was already in her head, so she started to write it too before she forget it.

She started to play it on the guitar, and sing it.

It attracted everyone's attention.

Especially Sportacus's and Stephanie, who came out of her room to see what is all about.

Everyone tried to listen from the other side of the door.

They noticed that she stopped playing in the middle of the song, but didn't understand why.

They heard her footsteps.

She opened the door and yelled at them "BYE!" and slammed the door in everyone's faces.

Now she could think about just 2 things:

The first, is how pass through this hard times.

The second, how to get to know Sportacus better.

But the big question is if she can mix them both together?

* * *

**Translation from Spanish:**

***Hey, Jessica, love, everything is good? Do you need something?**

****No. I already found what I was needed.**

* * *

**I** **want to make some things clear:**

**The song on this chapter is "Agridulce" by Danna Paola.**

**So you may see here some songs of Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift etc. and also by Latin artists.**

**In this story, none of them is existing! All their songs will be now by Jessica :P**

**Except for Cher Lloyd and all those ;)**

**Oh, and if you want a link to the song, send me a private message and I'll give you a link with English Translation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sososososososososososo X8 sorry for being late with it!**

**It's just that I had tests, and exams etc. and it's very important, cuz I'm the the 9th grade, and with these marks I need to sign up to the High School.**

**And then was Hanukkah, and I had some family events and homework.**

**So now, in the day before the last of Hanukkah's vacation, I finished writing the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: All I want for Christmas… Oh, wait, it's just September now.

Morning. 9:00 AM.

All the kids were in school already.

All the grownups were working of course.

Except for two – Sportacus and Jessica Meanswell.

Sportacus was trying to shoot some hoops, but he missed.

All the time.

He just couldn't stop thinking of Jessica.

Her song, her beauty, her amazing voice.

He just wanted to hear the song again.

After he heard it on the week before, he just wanted to hear it again.

Maybe on a live show. A concert.

He could hear from her voice she's a great singer.

Even more than great!

He didn't have the exact word to describe it.

But let's stop talking about Sportacus who thinking about Jessica.

Let's talk about Jessica herself!

Jessica didn't have to work today.

In college she studied Acting and Stage arts, but since she already finished her course she started to play in kids shows in LazyTown and towns around it.

So after long days she locked herself in her room, she decided to go out to breathe some fresh air and found some inspiration.

She didn't know one thing: her big inspiration of all, Sportacus, was outside too. Thinking of her as we said before.

She went out of the house, her guitar hang on her back, her notebooks in her hands and her iPhone in her pocket.

She was listening to music from her iPhone (Rihanna's "We Found Love", if to be precise).

She didn't notice, and a basketball was flying right on to head.

"Ugh, ah!" she yelled out.

"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus said.

Sportacus found out it was Jessica.

"Jess!" he gasp, "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, but you should be more careful when you're playing basketball… With yourself." Jessica told him as she saw he was playing alone.

"Umm, sorry about that, I…" Sportacus started to say, but Jessica cut him.

"But, umm… Did you just call me 'Jess'?" Jessica asked him

"Well, yeah, is there any problem with that?" Sportacus felt embarrassed than ever.

"No, not at all, I like it, it's just… My father used to call me like that…" Jessica told him quietly.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sportacus apologized.

"No, that's alright. Besides, it sounds kinda cute when you're saying it." Now it was Jessica's turn to turn all red.

"Uhhh… Thank you, I guess…" Sportacus didn't know what to say.

2 minutes of silence. 2 minutes of an embarrassing silence.

Sportacus decided to break it.

"So, what are you doing here outside in such a beautiful day?" he asked her.

"Well, as you said, it is a beautiful day, why to waste it doing nothing? Besides, didn't you see I got my guitar here on my back?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Oh right! I didn't even notice that!" he laughed.

They started to laugh together.

Suddenly all the shyness had gone.

They felt free to talk to each other, without being embarrassed.

She sat on the bench next to the sports field, where he was playing basketball, to write a new song that came up in her mind and its new notes:

_**Sapo Azul (Eiza González, from the telenovela "Lola, Érase Una Vez")**_

_**Ya estoy cansada de esperarte **_

_**Estoy cansada de buscarte **_

_**Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh**_

_**No ya no quiero lastimarme **_

_**Es tiempo para resignarme **_

_**Sera que un día llegara ese sueño **_

_**De mi amor **_

_**Coro:**_

_**Mi príncipe azul ausencia eres tu **_

_**El feo el guapo **_

_**El gordo el flaco y **_

_**Nada de eso es necesario tú, **_

_**Mi sapo azul **_

_**Ya me canse de andar besando **_

_**Mis labios se están fastidiando **_

_**Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh**_

_**Todo lo he experimentado **_

_**Hasta de un sapo enamorado **_

_**Quizá se llegue a transformar para **_

_**Rescatarme hoy...**_

_**Coro: **_

_**Mi príncipe azul **_

_**Ausencia eres tú **_

_**El feo el guapo **_

_**El gordo el flaco y **_

_**Nada de eso es necesario tu **_

_**Mi sapo azul **_

_**Quizá se llegue a transformar para rescatarme hoy...**_

_**Coro: **_

_**Mi príncipe azul **_

_**Ausencia eres tú **_

_**El feo el guapo **_

_**El gordo el flaco y **_

_**Nada de eso es necesario tu **_

_**Mi sapo azul**_

She just felt that's how she describes her guy.

She didn't care if he was ugly or handsome, fat or skinny.

She just wants her prince. Her Frog prince.

And this song was perfectly matches Sportacus.

He was Blue, like the prince in her song. But not sad, just… Blue, the beautiful colour.

But they both felt they must hang out more together, to make sure they really love each other.


	4. Surprise!

Surprise!

That's not a new chapter.

This time I decided to upload the English translation to the songs

From the two last chapters, "Agridulce" by Danna Paola and "Sapo Azul" by Eiza Gonzalez.

Hope you'll like it!

* * *

_**Bittersweet (Agridulce) by Danna Paola**_

_**Today's morning **__**is cloudy**__**, **__**raining **__**memories **__**of the two**__**  
**__**That **__**bitter **__**distance,**__**so **__**that **__**your **__**sweet **__**love**__**  
**__**Seeking **__**a **__**jam jar**__**, maybe **__**find **__**your **__**taste**__**  
**__**Bittersweet **__**kisses**__**, **__**strange **__**heart,**_

_**Fleets**__**in the air**__**  
**__**As**__**the aroma of coffee**__**,  
**__**We **__**have **__**gradually **__**permeated**__**  
**__**Here in **__**my skin**_

_**I **__**need your **__**kisses **__**in mine**__**  
**__**Cause I don't **__**know **__**what's life **__**without you**__**,  
**__**You are the **__**essence **__**that both**__**  
**__**Foul**__**on my **__**touch **__**to be happy**__**,**_

_**Moonlit night **__**on the table**__**, chocolate **__**and my song**__**,  
**__**Half **__**will stay **__**until you hear **__**your voice**__**,**_

_**Fleets **__**in the air**__**  
**__**As **__**the aroma of coffee**__**,  
**__**We **__**have **__**gradually **__**permeated**__**  
**__**Here in **__**my skin**_

_**I **__**need your **__**kisses **__**in mine**__**  
**__**Cause I don't **__**know **__**what's life **__**without you**__**,  
**__**You are the **__**essence **__**that both**__**  
**__**Foul**__**on my **__**touch**__**to be happy**__**,**_

_**I **__**need your **__**kisses **__**in mine**__**  
**__**Cause I don't **__**know **__**what's life **__**without you**__**,  
**__**You are the **__**essence **__**that both**__**  
**__**Foul**__**on my **__**touch **__**to be happy**__**,  
**__**The**__**touch to**__**be happy**__**.**_

_**Blue Frog (Sapo Azul) by Eiza Gonzalez**_

_**I'm tired **__**of waiting for you**__**  
**__**I'm tired **__**of looking for **__**you**_

_**Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh **__**No **__**I don't want to get **__**hurt**__**  
**__**It's **__**time to **__**resign**__**  
**__**Will **__**one day I'll **__**reach **__**that dream**__**  
**__**From my**__**l ove**_

_**Chorus**__**:  
**__**My **__**prince charming**__**, I don't know if that's you  
**__**The **__**handsome**__**, the **__**ugly**__**  
**__**The fat **__**and **__**the skinny**__**  
**__**None of that is **__**necessary, **__**you,**__**  
**__**My **__**blue **__**frog **__**I'm tired **__**of walking**__** towards you, **__**kissing**__**  
**__**My **__**lips are **__**bugging **__**Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh **__**Everything **__**I have experienced**__**  
**__**Until **__**a frog **__**in love**__**  
**__**Maybe he **__**gets **__**to transform**__**to**__**  
**__**Rescue **__**me today...**_

_**Chorus**__**:  
**__**My **__**Prince Charming**__**  
I don't know if that's you  
**__**The **__**handsome**__**, the **__**ugly**__**  
**__**The fat **__**and **__**the skinny**__**  
**__**None of that **__**is necessary;**__**  
**__**My **__**blue **__**frog**_

_**Maybe he **__**gets **__**to transform to rescue me **__**today...**_

_**Chorus**__**:  
**__**My **__**Prince Charming**__**  
**__**I don't know if that's you  
**__**The **__**handsome**__**, the **__**ugly**__**  
**__**The fat **__**and **__**the skinny**__**  
**__**None of that **__**is necessary;**__**  
**__**My **__**blue **__**frog**_

* * *

Well, that's all, guys :D

I'll do it with others songs, when I'll continue.

Spoiler for Chapter 4: Kissing scene!

BTW, like there's SportaSteph and SportaRobbie, I thought of a nickname for my couple: SportaJess! Smart, right? XP


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas for the lovers

The months passed by, and it was December already.

Sportacus and Jessica were watching the kids from the side.

"So... Are we telling them tonight?"

"Yes, of course! I mean we can't keep it as a secret forever, right?" Jess told Sportacus as he laughed at her.

"You're right, you're right. So until then, do you want to go play with the kids?" Sportacus asked her.

"Umm… Actually, I have some others things to do." Jessica told him, as she winked, and went to her home.

Sportacus ran towards the kids.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Sportacus! Would you like to help us to build a snowman?" Stephanie asked from him.

"Yes, of course!" he said as they started to build the snowman.

Meanwhile, Jessica helped her uncle Milford and aunt Bessie **(AN: Yes, they were married. At least according to this story of mine.)** to make everything ready for the Christmas dinner.

"Oh, Jessica, dear, are you sure you don't need any help with hanging these light balls? Milford can help you if you want." Bessie told her as she pointed at her husband.

"No, Bessie, I really think I can handle- Whoaa!" Jessica tried to tell her as she almost fall from the ladder.

Luckily, Sportacus's crystal blinked, and he caught her in time.

"Oh, god! That was close! Thank you, Sport." Jessica smiled at him.

**(AN: Inspired by the scene from the Christmas episode.)**

"Oh, my! Jessica, are you alright?" Milford came in a hurry to the window.

"Yeah, thanks to Sportacus..."

"Well, then, you can call everyone, the dinner is ready!"

Everybody was having a great time at the dinner.

They laughed; they sang along, they were having fun.

Then, Milford got up of his chair, raised his glass and started:

"In the past year, we were having some ups and downs, such as horrible death, but also great celebrations. In two weeks we're having a new year. And in this year I want you to have more fun than the last year, celebrate your life, and to find love."

Then everybody raised their glasses.

"Umm, speaking about love..." Jessica started, "Sportacus and I have something to tell you..."

"Oh my god! You two are together?!" Stephanie always had that feeling.

"Well, yeah..." Sportacus laughed a bit, as he hugged Jessica.

"Awww! Now – kiss!" Stephanie demanded of them.

"Ah, no! We're not going to do that just because you're asking from us!" Jessica yelled, but Sportacus disagreed with her,

"Why not? They already know it, so..." he paused, and then kissed her.

In front of everyone who sat next to the table.

They all cheered, and started to talk about the new couple in town.

"Porque?" Jessica asked him. "Porque what?" Sportacus thought she would kill him right away, but instead she told him "Porque estas tan tierno?" and gave him a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
